Destino
by Jan Yami
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre TMNT SAINW , Pareja : LeoxDonnie , Capacidad para dar explicaciones de la historia? : Ninguna :P (Advertencia: Lemon Y muerte de un personaje) Y si no te gusta NO MIRES D: Eso es todo :3
1. Capitulo 1

Destino

Capitulo 1: El Reencuentro

Tras haber pasado años sin verlo , finalmente vuelve conmigo , tanto tiempo que pase resignándome a que jamás iba a volverte a ver , tanto tiempo que dije que nunca iba a ver tu hermosa sonrisa , la que me llenaba de tranquilidad.  
Las cosas siempre estuvieron mal desde que te fuiste, todo se volvió peleas y discusiones, nunca hubo un momento de paz, mucho menos cuando Splinter murió. Rafael perdió uno de sus ojos y a Casey en una pelea contra los sujetos de Shredder , los rebeldes no fueron suficientes y así acabo todo , MiguelAngel perdió uno de sus brazos , y realmente ya no es el niño inocente quien fue antes , aun que , con todas las cosas que pasaron ¿Quien podría tener aun algo de inocencia? Y yo...perdí la luz , hace mas de 20 años que no puedo ver nada , pero creo que es para mejor , ya no hay animales o plantas vivas , hay esclavos trabajando para Shredder , niños muertos...no es algo que quisiera observar realmente.  
Recibí un mensaje de MiguelAngel pidiendo que me reuniera con el en su guarida, entonces tuve que supones que necesitaban mi ayuda y que seguramente Rafael también estarna, no tenia nada que decirle a Rafael, el siempre me culpo por la muerte de Splinter, todo se volvió siempre peleas para nosotros , extraño a mis hermanos , pero creo que fue para mejor que nos separáramos , con cada desgracia viniendo una por una ya no eramos una familia , solo pedazos de lo que una vez lo fue.  
Como supuse, Rafael si apareció, nuestras típicas peleas volvían, y cuando iba a comenzar un ataque por parte de Rafa !Paf! , se callo , pero no accidentalmente , alguien lo paro , entonces te escuche...no lo creí al principio así que volví a escuchar...si , eras tu , tantos años sin escucharte , tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti , y tu voz seguía siendo exactamente la misma , siento tu altura , tu forma de caminar , nos damos la mano...eres nada mas que un adolescente aun ¿Como es eso posible? Realmente ni tu tienes una explicación del por que.  
Tenemos un plan, esta bien elaborado, aun que con pocas chances de triunfar , aun así queremos arriesgarnos , no hay nada que perder , Nueva York nos necesita , siempre nos necesito , solo que nosotros teníamos tantos problemas que no podíamos preocuparnos por la gente viviendo ahí , y en cambio ahora apareciste tu y todo es paz en este lugar , somos una familia reunida otra vez.  
Escucho el ruido de maquinas siendo preparadas , eres tu , es como si nunca te hubieras ido , no puedo verte , pero si sentirte , sentir ese aire de de lo que pensamos hacer , ya casi ni recuerdo tu rostro , tengo tanta desesperación por abrazarte , tocarte , decirte cuanto te extraño y te amo...besarte...  
Donnie: Leo?  
Leo: ! (Despertó de sus pensamientos) ...Si?  
Donnie: Noto un comportamiento extraño en ti ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?  
Leo:...Es solo que..(Río en voz baja) No puedo creer que después de 40 años al fin volviste...de verdad todos creíamos que habías muerto y que nunca ibas a volver y yo...estaba tan angustiado...(dice con un aire de tristeza y melancolía)  
Donnie:...Leo...(lo abrazo de forma protectora) Tranquilo...ya estoy aquí ok?...No iré a ningún lado.  
Podía sentirte, tu piel tan suave y tibia, tus manos algo rasposas de tu típico trabajo, tu sonrisa cálida y lleva de amor...lo siento Donnie , pero llegue por completo a mi limite.


	2. Capitulo 2

Destino

Capitulo 2: El limite

Donnie: L..Leo? (Las manos de Leo recorrían lentamente con caricias su caparazón , podía sentirlo llegar cada vez mas abajo) ! (lo alejo rápidamente) Creo que...aun hay cosas que hacer con esta maquina , aun no esta perfeccionada (río un poco)  
Leo:...(abrazo a Donnie por detrás) Donatello...tal vez no logres comprenderlo por tu corta edad..y por que según tu , jamás te fuiste...pero no tienes ni idea de cuanto te eh extrañado , yo mas que nadie , extrañe tu forma de ser , tu personalidad , todo de ti...y...esto (beso lentamente sus labios)  
Donnie: !...(comenzó resistiéndose pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el tierno beso)  
Leo:...Siempre quise que fuera de esta forma sabes? (acostó a Donnie sobre unas sabanas viejas) Tu...yo...de esta forma...pero siempre creí que estaría mal , tener este sentimiento , querer hacer estas cosas conmigo sin pensar en el hecho de que somos hermanos...pero ahora que el mundo se esta destruyendo y tu finalmente volviste...no me importa nada (volvió a besar de forma desesperada y con hambre sus labios mientras podía sentir como recibía un abrazo de parte de Donnie , por dentro Leo sonreía al ver que su hermano correspondía sus sentimientos)  
Donnie: Mmm (se sentía muy indefenso pero a la vez protegido por su hermano mayor , jamás pensó que el lo vería de esa forma , siempre actuando tan serio pero de forma cariñosa con el...también podía ser cariñoso con Mikey , pero , ahora que lo pensaba atentamente , Leo siempre había tenido un mejor trato con el que con Rafa o Mikey , incluso que con Splinter...jamás pensó que se trataba de algo mas allá del cariño de familia , el hablaba de amor...Solo había oído del amor en la televisión o libros..nunca llegue a entenderlo , pero si desear mucho a una persona y nunca querer separarse de el es estar enamorado , entonces ya era un hecho , estaba enamorado de Leonardo)  
Leonardo: (piensa) Ya no habrá vuelta atrás...al fin es mío , puedo darle todo el amor que guarde dentro de mi por mas de 20 años...al fin estaremos juntos (comenzó recorriendo lentamente el pecho de Donnie , acariciando sus muslos , hasta llegar a sus partes bajas donde al instante Donnie cerro nervioso sus piernas provocando una pequeña risa de Leo)  
Donnie: No te rías! Estoy nervioso! (dijo muy molesto y avergonzado)  
Leo: Lo se , lo se...pero te prometo que no te dolerá y será muy placentero para ambos (sonrío de una forma tan tranquila y segura que logro que Donnie poco a poco abriera nuevamente sus piernas)  
Donnie:...Seguro que no dolerá?  
Leo: Bueno...solamente al principio , sentirás un pequeño dolor , pero será rápido , lo prometo (le dio un tierno beso en la frente y mejilla para calmarlo) ahora...relájate (comienzo a acariciar su entrepierna)  
Donnie: Ahhh...L..Leo...(podía sentir como de apoco su miembro comenzaba a salir)...! Ahhhhhhh! (Arqueo su espalda al sentir como Leonardo lamia lentamente su miembro por el falo y el glande) N..no! Eso es sucio! Leo basta! (lo tomo con fuerza de los hombros pero Leo ni siquiera se movía , solo continuaba dándole placer a su miembro) No..No...Ghhh! (sintió como se había corrido en la boca de Leo , estaba tan avergonzado que no podía hablar , solo jadear , hasta que escucho el ruido de Leo tragando) ! Leo...acaso tu...  
Leo: Mmm? (se relamía)  
Donnie:...(toda la cara se le había puesto roja como un tomate) Escúpelo! ESCUPELO AHORA! (Le da golpes en el pecho que Leo apenas sentía)  
Leo: Pero ya lo trague...es delicioso viniendo de ti (puso una sonrisa tan sensual que dejo a Donnie mudo , ese sin dudas no parecía Leo)  
Donnie: Yo...quiero...(tartamudeaba y tenia la cabeza hacia abajo , estaba muy avergonzado)  
Leo: ? Que? Que quieres?...(lo había entendido pero le gustaba escuchar ese tono avergonzado en su hermanito)  
Donnie:...Hacerte lo mismo...sexo oral...  
Leo: (sonrío) Bien, (se sentó, el ya estaba excitado, y era bastante dotado)  
Donnie:...(se quedo de piedra, el no era muy "pequeño" , pero a comparación de Leo , si lo parecía).  
Leo: Algún problema Donnie?  
Donnie: No! Nada!...(se acerco lentamente y le quito los anteojos , observando sus cicatrices y sus ojos claros por la ceguera)  
Leo: ?...Que haces?...  
Donnie:..(Sonrojado) Quiero verte bien la cara cuando lo haga...  
Leo:...(río de forma enternecida)  
Donnie: Jum! (se arrodillo , comenzó acariciando el miembro de Leo con sus manos , observando sus gestos y jadeados y luego comenzó a lamerlo , al primer roce de su lengua escucho un gemido de gusto de Leo y luego los acallo un poco , después de todo los otros estaban en otras habitaciones tal vez muy cerca)...(metió su miembro a su boca , aun que solo podía meter la mitad en su boca , movía su lengua , observando a Leo quien parecía disfrutarlo mucho)  
Leo: Donnie...eres bastante bueno para ser la primera vez que haces estas cosas (Se quejo un poco al sentir una leve mordida de parte del menor por ese comentario) lo siento pero ya no puedo aguantar mucho mas (acostó a su hermanito nuevamente , podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos) No te preocupes , te estimulare antes de penetrarte (luego de darle unas pequeñas caricias al miembro de Donnie bajo lentamente a su entrada , acariciándola y rozando la punta de su dedo en ella para entrar)  
Donnie: ! Espera Leo! ESPERA! (Lo empujo haciéndolo retroceder un poco) Yo...lamento arruinar el momento pero ni siquiera entrara tu dedo ahi...(saca de una caja de herramientas un pequeño frasquito con un liquido negro dentro)  
Leo: ?  
Donnie: Aceite...quieres que lo haga yo?...  
Leo: ...(río) Lo dices por que estoy ciego?  
Donnie:...Lo siento (dijo algo apenado por lo que dijo)  
Leo: Donnie , no importa que este ciego , puedo encargarme de esto , y no te disculpes , la vista ya no es nada para mi (acostó a su hermano nuevamente y acaricio su rostro) Puedo verte con el tacto...eres tan hermoso (lo beso apasionadamente mientras ponía su mano en el aceite y volvía a acariciar su entrada) Lo are despacio...(comenzó a meter su dedo , escucho la queja de Donnie y una que otra lagrimita recorriendo su mejilla , cuando pudo meterlo completamente no movió su dedo , espero que Donnie pudiera acostumbrarse , escuchaba sus jadeos algo apurados y sus quejidos y pensaba que si solo se ponía así con un dedo ¿Le dolería demasiado si continuaba después?...Tal vez era mejor parar ahora y..)  
Donnie: L..leo...  
Leo: ! (Salio de sus pensamientos) Si?..Te duele mucho? Quieres que pare?...  
Donnie: Mu..Muévelo...  
Leo:...(quedo algo sorprendido por ese comentario, esperaba que le pidiera que parara)...(sonrío) Bien Donnie...te gustara dentro de poco , ya lo veras (comenzó el lento movimiento de Donnie , era muy estrecho y caliente , se alegraba de ser la primera vez de Donatello , primero escucho gemidos con algo de dolor , y poco a poco se volvían gemidos de placer y suplicas por mas ¡Dios! Estaba desesperado por poseerlo, hacerlo únicamente suyo, pero si era tan brusco terminara doliéndole, y no quería que su hermano se llevara una mala impresión en su primera vez, comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo rápidamente de el, mientras mas fuertes eran los gemidos de Donnie , mas caliente se ponía Leo , ya estaba completamente desesperado y pronto podía llegar a perder el control)...Donnie (quito despacio su dedo)  
Donnie: Mmm? Que...Mmmm (sintió los labios de Leo unirse con los suyos y se alarmo un poco al sentir como se ponía entre sus piernas) L..Leo...  
Leo: Relájate , prometo ser lo mas cuidadoso que pueda...estoy tan desesperado por ti Donnie , te amo (beso su cuello y lo mordió un poco dejando una pequeña marca en su cuello , saboreando su piel con algo de sudor y en ese momento comenzó a penetrarlo)  
Donnie: ! (Apretó con fuerza los hombros de Leo y pego un quejido de dolor que Leo callo con su mano) Mmm! (Lo miro con lágrimas de dolor que Leo pudo sentir)  
Leo: (tenia una mirada de tristeza por ver a su hermano así) Lo siento Donnie , pero no quiero que nos escuchen , tienes que relajarte...no podré detenerme ahora...lo lamento  
Donnie:...(se relajo y Leo quito su mano) E..Esta bien...solo ve despacio ok?...se siente muy raro...  
Leo: Es normal...tranquilo...te va a gustar mucho (lo abrazo contra su pecho y comenzó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de lo estrecho de su hermanito)  
Donnie: Ahhh! Ahhhhh! (Primero sentía solo punzadas de dolor y poco a poco empezó a sentir placer, mucho mas cuando sintió la mano de su hermano que lo masturbaba) L...Leo! Se siente tan bien!~ Mas por favor!

Las suplicas de su hermano fueron suficientes para que Leonardo perdiera el control y comenzara a moverse con mas fuerza, acomodando las piernas de Donnie en sus hombros para moverse mejor y mucho mas adentro.

Donnie: Leo! Leo! Ahhhhh! Leo! (abrazo con fuerza a su hermano mayor del cuello)

Leo: Donnie…te amo…te amo! (correspondió el abrazo de su hermano cuando ambos llegaron a un orgasmo , había sido lo mas delicioso que experimento en su vida y lo mejor fue que lo hizo con quien mas amaba en todo el mundo , se recostó al lado de su hermano , quien se quedo dormido) Donnie…(solo dijo eso y lo abrazo de forma protectora contra su pecho , ya no le importaba nada , ni siquiera si mañana moría , había cumplido su sueño mas profundo y prohibido y jamás iba a olvidarlo , tras pensar esas palabras , se durmió al lado de su hermano)

Este es el final del capitulo 2! Mas largo que el primero! :3 Y temo informar que pronto saldrá la tercera y parte final de mi primero fanfic ;3; Y con todo el dolor de mi alma alguien tendrá que morir , no mas detalles ;n; Será final triste.


	3. Capitulo 3

Este es el capitulo final Q3Q No me odien y disfruten!

**Capitulo 3: El adiós   
**

**Fue una noche inolvidable, haber podido escucharte, sentirte, hasta incluso verte en cierta forma, fue lo mas mágico y perfecto que viví. Por desgracia, todo en la vida tiene un fin, y este momento finalizo al despertar, te observe, tan tranquilo y pacifico dormías…hoy seria el día que Shredder caería…o lo haríamos nosotros. Te sobresaltaste un poco al verme observándote a lo que solo pude reír un poco, como podía no verte si te amaba tanto. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, se que querías hablarme pero las palabras no salían, a lo que yo solo asentí con una sonrisa, sabia que querías decirme algo dulce como "te quiero" o "te amo", pero esas cosas solo se lo dices a alguien que amas…tu me amas, pero a la vez no, amas al Leo que es de tu mundo, y lo entiendo, creo que en realidad ya lo sabia, pero jamás olvidaría con una sonrisa las acciones de ayer , lo que vivimos , para mi fue simplemente perfecto , y para ti también parecía serlo.**

**Fuimos a desayunar, April , Mikey y Rafa ya estaban ahí , sentía la mirada de Rafa en mi , con su típico ceño fruncido , creo que el sabe lo que hice con Donnie , realmente no me importa , ambos lo disfrutamos y lo queríamos , lo demás no debe ser importante , mucho menos los comentarios de Rafael , todos desayunamos poco , casi nada , hoy seria un día muy pesado y lo menos que teníamos todos era apetito , me prometí a mi mismo proteger a todos , esta vez voy a cumplirlo , pusimos varias armas en una nave y nos fuimos , el viaje parecía interminable , mira a Donnie y este me miro , me dedico una calida sonrisa a lo que yo respondí con otra sonrisa , no necesitaba mi vista para saber todo lo que se , puedo sentirlo. Me acerque a Donnie y le susurre un dulce y sincero "te amo" , sin que los otros lo notaran , sentí que se puso colorado y no respondió nada , yo solo sonreí mas , enserio era lindo cuando se ponía rojo.**

**Y al fin habíamos llegado…comenzó la pelea mas brutal que allá tenido, si los derrotábamos al fin la tierra tendría paz, en caso contrario…todos moriríamos, incluyendo Donnie…no iba a aceptar eso tan fácilmente ¡Voy a pelear con todo lo que tengo!**

**Había olvidado lo talentosa que era Karai , supongo que incluso después de tantos años no dejo de entrenar , además de que los robots son fuertes , demonios que si son muy fuertes!**

**Lo escucho, el primero en caer es Mikey , muerto….quiero ayudarlo , pero Karai me da pelea , suplicando que nos vallamos…aun así no puedo , no estando tan cerca! Creí que ya había ganado , me distraje…y caí yo , sin embargo aun no muerto , escucho a Rafa , gritaba mi nombre , pero tras un golpe de Karai el muere también , sobre mi…creo que el me amaba , lamento mucho no haber podido corresponder sus sentimientos , porque yo solo puedo amar a Donnie , siempre fue así…April termino acabando a Karai de un solo disparo , quien lo diría? **

**Escucho la pelea que tienen Donnie y Shredder, Donnie no tiene oportunidad…jamás la tuvimos…ahora morirá por mi culpa, debí saberlo, debí…eh?...una explosión?...ganamos? Ganamos! No puedo creerlo! Quería que el supiera , que supiera que estaba vivo y que estaba feliz pero…no…las heridas que tengo son graves…apenas me quedan unos minutos de vida…no quisiera que tengas el ultimo recuerdo de mi , desangrándome hasta morir , ni tampoco necesito decirte que te amo , por que se que lo sabes.**

**De repente ya no te escucho…desapareciste…igual que hace 40 años…otra vez te fuiste de mi lado…pero creo que esta bien… ¿Qué futuro hubieras tenido aquí? Seguramente volverás a tu mundo, con tus verdaderos hermanos, con tu Leo…espero que puedas declararte y ser feliz hermanito.**

**Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento…la muerte de Splinter, nuestra familia quebrada, no haber cuidado más a Donnie…lamento tanto que Mikey y Rafa no hallan podido salvarle…y espero que al fin encuentren la paz como se que yo la encontrare del otro lado…el destino fue amable conmigo y me permitió verte una vez mas antes de morir…tal vez…solo tal vez…el destino me permita verte otra vez, en la otra vida. **


End file.
